Baby Boy
by cristina reid
Summary: Dereks 15 year old foster son, Spencer, used to be a prostitute and living on the street. Derek took him in and for a while everything went smooth, until one day at a party Derek had, one of his visitors and best friends, went a little too far with Spencer. Now spencer is trapped between telling his father the truth, or being Brets "doormat". Warnings: Child molestation
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Derek opened the door when the bell rang and five people came inside greeting him as they did so. These people were his best friends, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, JJ, and Aaron Hotchner.

The five went into the house each holding a small bag with goodies for the cook out they were having at Derek's house. Prentiss hugged the man. "Hey Derek, its been a while."

Derek smiled. "I know, but you know I have to stay at home now. I can't be going away for weeks at a time."

Prentiss pulled away smiling. "How is Spencer?"

Derek chuckled. "He's great. This morning he actually woke up early saying he couldn't wait to meet you guys."

"Dad, you don't have to tell them that."

Derek turned to see the thin pale form of his new adopted son. His chestnut colored hair hung just over his ears, and his hazel eyes trailing the people before him.

"Oooh! He is so adorable!"

Spencer's eyes widen when his face was grabbed and he was faced with a big pink bow in his face. "You must be Penny." He said with squished cheeks.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's Aunt Penny to you mister."

"Ok, that's enough." Prentiss moved Garcia out of the way and wrapped Spencer in her arms. "You don't want to kill him now."  
JJ laughed behind her hand.

Derek shook his head and smiled. He was about to close the door, when it was stopped. "Woo! You wouldn't want to lock out the one with the drinks, would you?"

Derek looked towards the door and smiled. "Hey Bret." Derek bumped fists with a man who walked in with blue eyes and dark hair wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Bret lifted the "drinks" in his hand.

Derek shook his head. "You know I don't allow alcohol in my house now that I have Spencer." He sighed at the sight the six bottle pack of beer.

Bret frowned a little. "Come on. It's for the adults, and whats a party without a little happy?"

Derek sighed again. "Fine. But just one six-pack, and don't put it anywhere Spencer can get to it. I don't want curiosity getting to him."

Bret nodded and walked in, three more men walking behind him, and two woman after them.

Hotch nodded towards Bret. "Who is that?"

Spencer looked towards the man. "That's our neighbor. He's been close friends with my dad for a few years already."

Hotch nodded then walked out the back door towards the bar-b-que. "Hey Morgan, need help?"

Derek looked at Hotch. "Sure. Can you bring the ribs? They're already seasoned on the table."

Hotch nodded then walked over to the table where the food lay.

XOXOXOXO

"Spence, why don't you invite some friends over?"

The boy smiled shyly at JJ. "I don't have any friends."

JJ frowned. "I don't believe that. Everyone has at least one friend."

Spencer shook his head. "Not me. I'm the new kid."

JJ nodded. "Plus, school hasn't started yet." She said. "You'll make some friends when you start school in September."

Spencer sighed and looked the other way. "Yeah, sure." He turned towards the kitchen. "My dad asked me to cut some vegetables, so I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh, I'll help you."

"No, its ok. You go have fun. It's not so hard to cut some carrots, celery, lettuce and tomatoes."

JJ frowned again. "Ok, if you're sure."

Spencer nodded. "I'm sure."

"Ok."

Spencer turned into the kitchen, while JJ went out the back door.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer had been inside the kitchen for a few minutes cutting the celery and carrots then placing them in a perfect circle on a serving tray, when he heard foot steps behind him.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hello, Bret." He looked back at his cutting.

"Your father asked me to come and get the pitcher of lemonade."

Spencer gestured with his head. "It's in the fridge."

Bret nodded and made his way to the fridge. "Wow, chocolate cake? Whats the occasion?"

Spencer shrugged. "It's for my dad and me later. He said it's a surprise, he wont tell me what."

"If he told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Bret said as he closed the fridge door and chuckled. He sighed disappointed. "What I wouldn't give for a piece of chocolate cake."

Spencer looked at the man. "...Well, I guess I can cut you a small piece, you are his friend. But you'll have to eat it in here. I don't want anyone else coming in and indulging my dads cake."

Bret nodded. "Deal. Hey, James, can you take this to Derek?"

Another man who came with Bret grabbed the pitcher from the man, then handed him something in return. Bret turned back into the kitchen and walked over to the sink. He opened a drawer and grabbed a bottle opener.

Spencer eyed the mans hands. "My dad doesn't allow alcohol in the house."

Bret hissed inwardly. "I forgot that. I'll drink it fast."

Spencer nodded and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cake and lay it on the table. Then he turned and pulled the drawer open and pulled out a knife. He turned back to the cake and brought the knife down.

Spencer suddenly jumped when a hand landed on his another held his arm. "That's it baby. A little bigger." Bret moaned low. Spencer froze when he felt... something rub against his backside. "That's beautiful." A whisper.

Spencer ducked out of the mans hold and quickly walked over to the fridge. "Um... would you like some milk with that?" He opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon. He stood staring at the milk on the counter and gulped. "We only have skim milk."

Bret tilted his head. "Skim milk is fine."

Spencer lifted his hand. "I'll uh... get you a glass."

Bret eyed th boy as he walked towards the cupboard.

Spencer reached up and bit his bottom lip as he reached all the way towards the glasses on the highest shelve. Again he was startled by a body close behind him. Too close, he could feel that same thing rubbing against him. He lowered his hand and tried using the counter to pull away.

"You're so beautiful Spencer. I want to fuck you." Bret whispered, his hot breath on the 15 year olds ear.

Spencer lost his breath at that moment.

"Spencer! Are you done cutting?"

Bret quickly pulled away and looked towards the table where the cake was.

Derek sighed. "Spencer, what did I say about the cake?"

Spencer quickly turned towards his dad. "Sorry..." He gulped and cleared his suddenly dry throat. "I got tempted."

Derek grabbed the cut vegetables and walked out of the kitchen. "Hurry and come out Bret. Some people already started eating."

Bret looked at Spencer and licked his lips. "Right behind you." He dug into his pocket. "You know if your dad finds out he'll get mad right?"

Spencer chewed his bottom lip.

"You wouldn't want to be on the streets again."

Spencer blinked his teary eyes.

"He'll just blame you." Bret said forcibly.

Spencer still stood silent, his body beginning to tremble.

Bret took a step towards him and Spencer took a step back. The man walked so his mouth was to the boys ear again. "Dont worry, I wont tell." Bret grabbed Spencer's hand, then walked away.

Spencer stood frozen but his eyes trailed to his hand where there $50 bill.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Spencer walked into Derek's bedroom. Everyone had gone home long ago and the house was clean and Spencer was in his pajamas already. A blue FBI t-shirt Derek had since he left the BAU and some black Star Wars pajama pants. Derek was getting his own sleepwear ready and making his way to the shower. On his way out his room he sent a kiss to Spencer's head.

"Good night."

Spencer gave a small smile. "Dad, can I ask you something?" The teen asked as he followed Derek into the bathroom.

Derek seemed surprised by this, when he slightly jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned. "Anything."

Spencer licked his lips. "Is... is Bret... gay?"

Derek frowned and shrugged then shook his head. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Spencer shrugged. "I just... heard him saying something to one of his friends."

Derek nodded and looked at Spencer clearly. He saw something he never wanted to see. That same face when Derek found Spencer the night he'd just been beaten by one of is customers. "Spencer, you had a lot happen in you life. And you're doing good so far in getting back on track. Whatever it is going on in your head that's trying to control you, don't let it. I know old habits are hard to break-"

By this time Spencer's brows were narrowed and he was shaking his head. "Wait. W-what are you talking about?"

Derek sighed. "I get it Spencer. Bret... he may remind you of some of your customers. Possibly even the more good-looking ones-"

Spencer's brows narrowed more. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Derek sighed again. "Spencer-"

"No! Forget it. I don't want to talk about it." Spencer said low, then turned and walked towards his room.

Derek took a deep breath then turned and shut off the bathtub water, then made his way out the bathroom. He walked into Spencer's room where the boy was laying in bed. The man rubbed his head and walked into the room.

"Spencer, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was...using your past against you. I'm just trying my best to show you that I don't care about your past."

Spencer took a deep breath when he felt the bed sink in next to his feet.

"Baby boy?" There was a gentle hand on his socked foot.

Spencer lightly lifted his head and stared at his dad.

Derek smiled. "Come on, you know how new I am at this. You're my first son, I'm going to make mistakes."

Spencer gave a small smile. "You already made some." He joked.

Derek brows narrowed playfully. "No I havent!" He scolded.

Spencer laughed. "Dad, you burned the macaroni yesterday."

"That was you." Derek chuckled.

Spencer laughed. "No it wasn't."

"It wasnt? I'll show you!"

XOXOXOXO

He stared through the slightly open curtain and into the bedroom. Derek, the bastard always taking the best things. Why was he playing with Spencer? Why was he chasing him around the room and tickling him? Why did Derek adopt Spencer? He wasnt good enough for Spencer.

Bret made a pat to himself then and there.

The little bitch will be his.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stood next to the drawer with his hand up. "Ok! Ok! You win!" Spencer giggled and Derek finally pulled away.

"Remember that the next time you want to argue with me." Derek said with a smile then he left the room.

Spencer watched with a smile as the man known as his "dad" left the room. He walked back over to his bed and threw himself on it. That's when it all came back and his smile faded.

Derek was a great dad. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Besides everyone has at least one secret they keep to themselves. Spencer didn't know why he was over-reacting, he was used these kind of things. When he was working the streets men did way worse. It even got to the point of him getting raped and beaten, which was when Derek found him.

And Spencer was glad for that. Because it was that moment when he was laying on the alley floor that he had made the decision of suicide. Derek saved him and Spencer wouldn't want the man to get hurt.

On top of that, Derek's known Bret for years, while he and Spencer have known each other for seven months. Who would Derek believe? An ex-prosititute who would let a man touch them, for even just $10, or a hard-working man he's known for... six years?

Spencer eyed his drawer where the $50 bill lay hidden inside, then shut his eyes and promised himself, no one would ever find out about what Bret did to him.

XOXOXOXO

"Spencer! Come eat breakfast before I leave for work!"

Spencer made his way downstairs still in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then put a smile on. "What? You didn't burn the pancakes this morning?" He chuckled and removed his hand from his eyes.

His heart stopped and his smile faded at the sight of the man sitting at the kitchen table. His hazel eyes trailed to Derek, who was standing in his suit and tie and sipping coffee.

"Spence, come on eat." Derek said as he lay the cup on the counter.

Spencer's feet walked on the floor as if they were on air as he made his way towards the table. He grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it towards the other end of the table, away from where Bret was sitting.

Spencer gulped and sat down, then grabbed the plate with the pancakes and served himself three pancakes.

"Wow Spencer, you sure can eat a lot."

Spencer glanced at Bret's comment.

Derek walked over to the table and landed a kiss on Spencer's forehead. "You don't know how happy that makes me. When I first got Spencer, all he ate was little packages of soup."

Bret nodded. "A good appetite." He almost groaned.

Spencer cut off a piece of pancake and stuck it in his mouth.

Derek looked at his watch. "Well, Bret. I'll be back at 12, so you can start moving in then."

Spencer's head snapped up from his pancakes. "Moving in?"

Derek nodded. "He'll be staying with us for a couple of weeks. They're going to exterminate his house, then fix the sewage and remodel the bathroom."

Spencer looked towards Bret, who nodded. "My house may look nice from the outside, but it's really messed up on the inside." He commented, almost with a smile.

Spencer jumped from his seat and walked over to Derek who was making his way towards the door."When will you be back home?"

Derek chuckled. "At 12 for lunch, then back to work at 1."

"And after that?" Spencer said desperately.

Derek chuckled again. "You know I come out at 4 Spencer." The man leaned in and gave Spencer another kiss on the cheek. "Well, Bret, need a ride to work?"

Spencer stared at the man in question.

Bret smiled wide and nodded at Spencer. "Someone stole my car last night." The man got up from the table and made his way towards the door. He eyed Derek as he left the house then looked at Spencer up and down with a smile. "Nice PJs baby."

Spencer could've sworn he felt that tiny piece of pancake come back up.

Once Derek and Bret were out of the house, Spencer slammed the door shut and made sure all three locks were on. He stood with his hand to the door. His heart beat faster by the second, until he just gave up on his wiggly legs and slid to the floor.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

I finally figured how to spell check my stories. Hope they make more sense now :).

chapter3

Spencer hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch until he woke up to the sound of the front door opening. He opened his eyes just as Derek and Bret walked into the living room.

Derek grabbed the control and turned the tv off, then looked at Spencer as he slowly got off the couch. Derek frowned. "You feeling ok?" He brought his hand to Spencer's forehead.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Derek's dark eyes bore at Spencer. "You never fall asleep during the day." He pointed out.

Spencer shrugged. "Just tired I guess."

Derek's frown turned to a smile. "Too tired for lunch?" He said as he lifted the box of pizza in his hand.

Spencer suddenly smiled and grabbed the box. He laid the box on the coffee table and opened it. He smiled even wider. "Mushrooms and spinach." He dug into the pizza without a second thought.

Derek smiled and ruffled Spencer's hair. "Enjoy." The man looked towards the door. "Bret, come on, meat lovers." He lifted the other box of pizza in his hand.

That was when Spencer's chewing slowed down. He didn't bother looking up when he saw Bret walk passed from the corner of his eye. He gulped when the two men walked into the kitchen.

Derek lay the pizza on tha table then walked over to the fridge and pulled out some soda cans. He watched as Bret walked in and he handed the man a can. "Can you give this to Spencer? I have to run to the bathroom."

Bret nodded and grabbed the can. He watched as Derek walked into the bathroom that was just outside the threshold to the kitchen then walked into the living room.

He eyed Spencer as he chewed and watched the tv, some show, Bret wasn't really paying attention to that. He walked over to the couch and lay the soda on the coffee table.

"What are you watching?"

Spencer didn't realize Bret was there until he heard his voice and ended up jumping. He brought his hand to his chest and took a deep breath. "You scared me." He said low.

Bret chuckled. "Did I?" He said as he sat down on the couch.

Spencer scoot a little more to the edge, away from the man, who ended up laughing amused. He brought is hand to Spencer's knee. "Nothing to be afraid of. I wont eat you." He whispered. "Even though I really want to." He said a his hand slipped down from the boys leg to between.

Spencer grabbed Bret's hand and looked at him with narrowed brows. "If you don't get away from me, I'll scream." He said low.

Bret stared with that slightly amused look still plastered on his face. "I'll like that even more." He said lower. He removed his hand and brought it to Spencer's face.

Spencer leaned back with his brows still narrowed and shut his eyes. Which wasn't the brightest move, because he wasn't ready for the lips that landed on his. He pulled all the way back.

At the same time, so Bret moved to the other end of the couch and lay back as if nothing happened.

"Lets eat." Derek said from the kitchen.

Spencer covered his mouth and turned his head they other way where no one could see his face. Bret stood up from the couch, on the way tapping Spencer's knee, this making the boy pull his leg closer to himself and stared back at the man who blew him a kiss.

Derek watched Bret as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, where would you like to sleep? I have the guest bedroom, or the basement which was turned into a mini apartment in case I ever decided to rent it out. It's still only one big room and a tiny bathroom."

Bret smiled and shrugged. "Basement is fine. Though I'm not sure my allergies can take the humidity and dust."

Derek nodded, showing that he got the point. His friend didn't want the basement. "Bedroom it is." He said.

The both chuckled and hit their cans of sodas.

Just then, Derek heard something that made him jump from his seat. A retching sound. Concerned about his son, Derek jumped from his seat and walked over to the bathroom. He tapped on the door.

"Spencer?"

More retching.

Derek brought his hand to the knob and turned it. The door was locked. He tapped on the door. "Spencer?" He called again as he tapped on the door once more.

More retching only violent sounding this time.

Derek's brows narrowed. "Spencer! Can you hear me?" Derek pulled his ear away from the door and his brows narrowed more. Without thinking his FBI instincts kicked in and he brought his foot at the door.

Bret's brows raised in awe, and he watched as Derek walked into the bathroom. "Spencer?"

Spencer was hunched over the toilet still gagging but couldn't help the small laugh. "I'm fine." He coughed.

"You sure?"

Spencer nodded and looked up at Derek. "You didn't have to kick the door in. I would've answered you once I didn't have my food coming back up." He shut his eyes and gulped. "Arg."

Derek took a deep breath. "Come on." He grabbed Spencer by the arm and helped him to his feet. Spencer groaned and shut his eyes bringing his head to his dads shoulder. Derek frowned and brought his hand from Spencer's warm arm to his face. "Shit." The man said low. He lifted Spencer in his arms and carried him out of the bathroom. "Bret, can you get me the thermometer in the mirror cabinet?"

Bret, who was standing near the bathroom walked inside and open bathroom mirror.

Derek lay Spencer in his bed and began to pull off his socks. "Spencer? Baby boy, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "I've been throwing up all day."

Derek shook his head. "Did you eat anything today?"

Spencer hummed. "Apple..." He took a deep breath.

Derek shook his head again and grabbed the thermometer from Bret who walked into the room. "Spencer, open your mouth." Spencer obeyed and Derek put the thermometer in his mouth. The man took another deep breath and looked at his watch to count down the seconds. When the thermometer beeped, he pulled it out. Derek's brows narrowed. "Shit." He swore again.

Bret looked at the device. "101." He said surprised.

Derek exhaled a breath. He leaned down. "Spencer, come on. You need to go to the doctor."

All he got in return was a small snore.

"Spencer?" Again, no answer. Derek looked at Bret. "Go get the car." He said worriedly.

Bret only nodded and left the room.

Derek wrapped Spencer in his blanket and lifted him. "Come on baby. Dont do this to me." He walked out of the bedroom and out of the house.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Spencer opened his eyes and began to panic. That was not his bedroom ceiling. He looked around the room. This was very familiar. He recognized the four walls. The windows that were too clean. The smell of strong disinfectors. Bleach.

He sat up in bed and stared at the shut door, he could hear the voice. The voice that comforted.

"Dad!" He didn't want to wait for Derek to come back in, he wanted him now. He wanted to know why he was here.

The door flung open and a nurse followed by Derek walked inside. The nurse was the first to the bed. "Spencer? How are you feeling?" She reached out to touch his forehead.

Thats when Spencer pushed her hand and jumped off the bed then ran towards Derek. He flung his arms around the mans stomach and sobbed. "Why am I here? I don't want to be here. Please, take me home."

The nurse looked at Derek shocked and even offended at her rough treatment and Derek's kind one. Derek shook his head towards the woman. "It's nothing personal, he's had a rough time, so he doesnt like being touched." He explained low. He turned his attention back to Spencer and gently pulled him away.

"Spencer? Do you know why you're here?" _Of course he doesn't, he just finished asking why was he here._

Spencer shook his head slowly.

"We were at home eating." Derek said low. "You were in the living room and me and Bret were in the kitchen. You ran in the bathroom and started throwing up. I had to kick the door in, because you weren't answering me. I found out you had a fever."

Spencer shook his head. He didn't remember any of it.

"Spencer, they told me you were drugged."

"What?" Spencer whispered.

Derek looked at the nurse. "Could we have a minute alone?"

The woman was reluctant but nodded anyway. "Only five minutes and he has to be in bed."

Derek nodded and pulled Spencer towards the bed. After he was down and the nurse left, Derek stared at Spencer looking serious and even a little angry. "Spencer be honest with me. Are you using?"

"No!"

Derek still stared. "Are you sure?"

Spencer brought his hands to his face and took a deep breath before he looked back up at his dad. "Why dont you trust me? Every little thing that happens to me, you bring up my past. Is that why you took me in, so you can use it against me?" Spencer spoke quickly so he didn't have the time to stop the words that escaped. He shut his eye and took a deep breath when he realized he was being rude to the only person who actually treated him like a person. "Sorry." He said low.

Derek only nodded. "Spencer, I ask you these things because I want to know on time. Because even when you think youre out it sneaks up on you. I want you to know that I'm here. You understand?"

Spencer nodded.

"Anything you want to talk about, that's what I'm here for." Derek said low.

Thats when Spencer remembered. "Anything." He repeated. But that didn't mean he was going to say it. He couldn't lose the only family he had.

The door opened and the nurse walked back in with Bret behind her.

"Hey, how are you?"

No one noticed how Spencer scoot closer to Derek on the bed.

"Fine." The boy said low, not meeting the perverts gaze.

"They said Spencer was drugged." Derek explained to his friend. "What I don't get is _how_."

"Are you sure Spencer..." Bret stopped himself when he saw Spencer's glare. "Of course not. We shouldnt use your past against you, should we?"

"It has to be the restaurant we went to." Derek said. "Told you I didn't trust that place."

Bret shrugged. "I should have listened to you, Mr. Ex-FBI Agent. You would know better than me anyway."

Spencer watched with a thermometer in his mouth as his dad and Bret laughed and joke. _The bastard, he was working charm on Derek and the Derek didn't even see._

Spencer eyes trailed to the nurse. "How long have I been in here?"

"Since last night."

"When can I go home?" Spencer asked before the woman almost finished answering.

"You can go home in a couple of hours. The fever was just a result of the drugs in your system." She pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, looked at it and smiled. She faced the small device to Spencer. "And just as I suspected, your fever is down."

Derek faced the woman again and shook his head. "But that doesn't make sense. Spencer said he'd been feeling bad all day. If he was sick all day, that would mean the food was drugged."

The nurse frowned and stared at Spencer. "Are you sure you're not-"

"I already have my dad not believing me, now you're not going to believe me either?"

Derek spoke next. "Spencer, baby, I trust you, it's temptation I don't trust. But if you tell me you're not using, I believe you."

"Mr. Morgan-"

"I believe him." Derek said a little rougher. "He's my son and I don't think he'll lie to me."

The nurse sighed and shook her head. "If you want you can sign the papers now and he can go home in the next hour."

Derek nodded. "Bret can you watch him?"

The man smiled almost smirking. "Sure."

Derek followed the nurse out and Spencer felt his breathing pick up. He gulped and forced himself to look up.

Bret raised an eyebrow. "You really should go easy on the drugs, you know."

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Spencer was staring out the window in the living room. He came home just two hours ago and he still couldn't really pay attention to all that was going on around him, so when his shoulder was tapped, he flinched violently.

"Spencer..."

His hazel eyes trailed towards Derek's browns.

"Are you ok?"

Spencer nodded a little too quickly. "Yeah." He said low. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Derek's brows narrowed with worry. "I asked if you're hungry three times and you didn't answer."

Spencer stared down at his hands on his lap. "Sorry."

Derek sighed. "Do you want to eat?" He asked again.

Spencer forced a small smile and nodded.

"What would you like?" Derek asked.

"Anything would be fine." Spencer looked back out the window so he missed Derek's worried face turn even more worried.

Derek lightly shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen.

Bret, who was sitting on the couch, watched the man leave then quickly made his way over to Spencer. Spencer gasped when suddenly there was a hard grip on his arm. He looked towards Bret, and saw the anger on his face.

"You know, you're not doing much of a job hiding your emotions." He snarled low.

Spencer tried pulling his arm away. "Let go." He whimpered.

"Just remember, tell and not only would Derek be angry, you'll find yourself out on the street." He whispered.

Spencer's brows narrowed then. "So would you." He growled low. Bret's hand loosened on his arm and Spencer pulled it away.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Spencer stood up from the window. "The same way I can tell him what you're doing, I can tell him you drugged me."

Bret shook his head. "He won't believe you." Then he leaned in closer to Spencer's ear. "You're a drug addict remember? You'll say anything to not be thrown out on the street. Even accuse his friend. Which by the way I have known him longer...than you." Bret smiled then walked towards the kitchen. "Need help?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you get the dishes?"

Bret nodded and went towards the cupboard. He missed the way Derek eyed him. "Hey Bret, you alright?"

The man gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Derek shook his head. "You been kind jumpy today."

Bret gave a small laugh. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Besides, it Spencer you should worry about." He said lower. He glanced towards the living room before leaning closer to his friend. "You should keep an eye on him. You know... maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to... you know... check up on him once in a while."

Derek's brows narrowed a little. "Hey, don't tell me how to raise my kid. He's doing fine so far."

"Do you really believe that?"

Derek blinked.

"Come on Derek, a person doesn't get drugged so suddenly. I've eaten at the restaurant for three years and not once did I end up passing out because somebody _drugged_ my food."

Spencer's brows narrowed in more anger as he watched Derek and Bret talking low. He heard his dad clear his throat.

"Spencer, lunch. Come on."

All through lunch Derek and Bret talked and Spencer slowly ate.

"Spencer?"

The boy's eyes trailed up from his food to his father.

"Are you sure you're hungry, you barely touched your food."

Spencer shrugged. "My stomach feels...funny."

Derek tilted his head. "Are you ok?"

Spencer nodded. "I guess I'm still just tired."

Derek nodded. "That's understandable. Just put your left over in a container. You can eat it after a nap."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you." He stood up from his seat and walked over to the cabinet. Derek's eyes followed his every moved as if worried the boy would fall over. So when Derek turned around in his seat to watch Spencer, he didn't see Bret throw a few small drops of a clear liquid from a tiny vile, in his cup of soda.

Spencer turned back around and walked towards the table where his plate was and started putting the food inside the container.

Derek grabbed his cup and brought it towards his lips.

"Dad, do you think we can go to the park later?" Spencer said sending a glance at Derek. The man pulled the cup away from his lips and gave a small smiled.

"Yeah. I would love that."

Bret gave a smile. "Yeah, and I'll join you."

"Just me and my dad." Spencer lightly snarled.

Bret forced a small sarcastic smile. "I understand Spencer, you want to spend some time with you dad. Possibly _admit_ to some things."

Derek looked at the man. "Bret." He warned.

The man shrugged.

Spencer walked over to the fridge to put his food inside. At the same time Derek took a long gulp of his tea. Bret sat with his knowing smile. Just as Spencer turned it happened as if in slow motion.

He gasped and tried to catch Derek when the man fell towards him then on the floor. Spencer kneeled down on his knees and brought his shaky hands to Derek's suddenly sweaty face.

"Dad? Dad wake up."

"Oops."

Spencer's wide eyes looked up at Bret. "You." He growled. "Why the hell would you do this?"

"Language Spencer." The man took a sip of his drink.

Spencer sniffled. "Why don't you leave us alone!?"

Bret stared down at the boy. "I couldn't care less about him. It's you I want."

Spencer held Derek's face and sobbed.

"See Spencer. This is to show you, I have the power. I can easily take him out of the picture." The man put his cup on the table.

Spencer burst out crying on top of his dad's head.

"You will be mine Spencer. You better get used to it. I can do more than drug him."

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Derek woke up with a sting on his head. He brought his hand to his forehead an hissed. What was he doing on the floor? He moaned at the pain in his head. " Spencer? Bret?"

No answer.

The man stood up from the floor and groaned. His eyes widen when he saw the sight of the house. Derek ran in the living room and couldn't breathe when he saw everything flipped over.

"Spencer!" He ran up the stairs to the bedrooms.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer struggled with the strong arms that dragged him out of the house. "Where are you taking me!" He sobbed. "Let go!"

Bret pulled him so his face was close to Spencer's ear. "Stop struggling. You'll only make it worse."

Spencer's eyes widen when he realized he was being pushed towards Bret's house. "No! No! Let me go!" But it was too late. He was pushed inside the back door and in the kitchen. Bret wrapped his arm around the struggling boy's waist and lifted him up then carried him up the stairs instead. It didn't take long or much strength for the man to throw the boy on the bed in one of the bedrooms.

Spencer screamed when and tried to roll off but Bret quickly straddled his thin legs. He tried screaming again but Bret slapped a hand over his mouth and with the other brought it to lay across Spencer's chest, holding him down.

The boy stood breathing heavy and staring wide-eyed at the bigger man over him.

"Shut up." Bret growled. "You don't want to make me angry."

Spencer screamed in the hand and tried getting loose again. All the struggling made sweat start trailing down his face and neck. Bret reached out to a small draw next to his bed, then, without warning sent a punch to Spencer's fragile face.

The boy lay breathing heavier and stunned by the force of the hit. Before he could make another sound, a piece of duct tape was over Spencer's mouth. He kicked his legs more frantically when his arms were brought together and were layered with some of the tape. Once they were taped, they were brought over his head.

Spencer stared wide-eyed when Bret sent a finger down his cheek. He shut his eyes when the man's face came closer. He didn't want to see his face.

"You're even more beautiful this way Spencer."

The boy sobbed into the tape at his mouth.

Bret licked his lips and spoke in a lower voice. "If you only played my way you could have walked free. We could've had something special. No one had to know. It's not like it's anything new to you. Whores don't care what their customers look like." He hissed. "So I know you wouldn't mind."

Spencer whimpered when a soft kiss was sent to his jaw.

"I'll be back later." Bret whispered. "But right now, I have to tell your father what happened to you."

Spencer opened his eyes and stared worriedly at the man.

Bret shrugged. Then reached up with both hands and taped Spencer's already bound hands to the metal head-board of the bed.

Spencer tried kicking with his unbound legs when the man got off him. Bret only laughed then left out the room.

The moment the man walked into Derek's house, the man came running down the stairs.

"Bret! Where's Spencer?"

The man shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop them, but there were four of them. Only one of me."

Derek's eyes widen. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bret brushed his hair back with his fingers. "Derek I..."

"Bret!" The man charged at his friend and grabbed his jacket. "Where the hell is Spencer!"

Bret raised his hands. "Wo! I already told you, man!"

"Don't give me that shit! Where is Spencer!"

Bret dug in his jacket pocket and handed Derek a piece of paper. Derek's eyes suddenly teared up. He shook his head. "No."

"They told me to give this to you." Bret said _almost_ sadly.

Derek gulped and grabbed the paper. He opened it and blinked, making his tears fall.

"What does it say?" Bret said low.

Derek shook his head. "This can't be happening." He breathed. He walked over to the phone and dialed.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stared at the ceiling feeling very helpless at the moment. The cops were next door, he could see the lights on the ceiling and he wished he could scream out. Tell them he wasn't missing, he was right there. And the enemy was down there with them, possibly comforting Derek pretending to be the friend, like he's done all these years.

And Derek would fall for it, like he has for so long.

Spencer shut his eyes and he felt hot tears roll from his eyes, only since he was laying down, the tears rolled towards his ears instead of down his cheeks. Who knew what Bret would do once he came back.

The boy opened his eyes and saw the police lights going away.

XOXOXOXO

Derek sat next to Hotch, Prentiss and JJ in the police station. The blond grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"It'll be ok." She whispered. "We're all here."

Derek nodded and his eyes teared up again. "I don't even know who these people are. I wish they would just call, you know. Say he's ok."

JJ nodded.

Just then, a cop came in. "Ok, Mr. Morgan, I will need to talk to you private so we can-"

"These are my best friends and ex-team mates of the FBI. They're not going anywhere." Derek said strongly.

The cop raised his brows and shook his head unsure. "Ok... well, we just want to make sure we have everything down correctly."

Derek nodded. "Just please, hurry up and find my son."

The cop nodded. "Ok. we understand from your friend Bret that you were knocked out, unconscious?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. I don't even remember getting hit, but when I woke up I had this bump on my head." He pointed to the side where his head hit the floor.

The cop nodded. "Bret said that while you were out, he chased the suspects out of the house while they were carrying Spencer... now I know I can't ask you about that because you were unconscious, but what happened when you woke up?"

Derek licked his lips. "Well, I noticed the house was a mess, everything was flipped over. Spencer and Bret were nowhere to be found. I looked upstairs first and when I went down, Bret just came through the door, breathing heavy and sweating."

"Sweating?"

Derek nodded.

"So he could have fought with the suspects like he said. But what gets me is why there were no bruises on him. He said there were six of them, so-"

"Six? He told me there were four." Derek pointed out.

The cop frowned. "I must've heard wrong." He wrote something on a clip board. "Ok. He also said that the bigger one-handed him the note and told him to give it to you or Spencer would be dead the next day."

Derek nodded again.

"And the note says..."

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but the cop spoke first.

"We want $10,000 before midnight or your son dies tonight, we have your number?" The cop looked at Derek who had his brows narrowed. "Mr. Morgan is that correct?"

Derek nodded slowly. "...Yes... But how did you know that?"

The cop stared. "Your friend told me."

Derek blinked ad he quickly got off the seat.

"Mr. Morgan?"

Derek charged out of the chair then into the room he knew Bret was in. The man looked up and smiled. "Hey Derek... What's wrong?"

Derek stared down with hatred and darkness in his eyes. "Where's Spencer?"

Break chuckled. "What?"

Derek slammed his hand on the table. "I never told you what was written on that note. How do you know what it says word for word?"

Bret suddenly gulped and shook his head. "Derek man, you can't be accusing me of-"

Derek charged at him. "Where is he!"

"Mr. Morgan!" Two cops grabbed the man and held him back. "Calm down."

"He did something to Spencer!"

Bret suddenly stood up. "You think I took your kid because I know what's written on a fucking piece of paper! In case you forgot, I was the one they held a gun to and ordered to bring you the piece of shit! Has it accord to you that between the time it took for me to walk back to your house, I could've read it?"

"Morgan, Morgan he's right." Hotch said to the struggling man. "You have no proof. And without that they'll never take your word."

Derek stood breathing heavy as he stared at Bret. The man stared back with narrowed brows, he shook his head angrily. "You know what, Derek, fuck you. I don't need this shit. I'm going home, try finding your bastard son on your own." With that, the man left the police station, with one thought in mind.

He was going to have to move Spencer, and soon.

Review Please :)


End file.
